


Miku Append-Death

by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, F/F, General insanity, Murder, you know the usual, ~investigations~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich/pseuds/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku have been best friends for years, happy and carefree. However, tragedy strikes, and it's up to Luka and her partner Kokone to get to the bottom of her best friend's untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miku Append-Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with one of my friends (whose name is Clam Chowder) during a free write day in reading class, and, well, this happened. I hope you guys enjoy. It's going to be an... Interesting time. Side note: chapters will most likely be longer than this, it's just a short prologue to introduce peeps to the story and stuff.

Luka whipped open the door to Miku’s apartment, worried that she hadn’t answered her calls for about two days. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach, and something told her there was something wrong. Within a few steps into the apartment, a horrible stench overcame the doorway. 

“Miku!” She called. Her voice echoed- but with no response. A certain feeling washed over her. She was positive this would not end well.

Luka almost wanted to cry. She had no idea what she would do without Miku, who had been her best friend- maybe even something more. She stepped further into the apartment, unaware of the awaiting horrors. 

The smell got worse and worse as she reached the living room. She did not notice in all of her hysterics that there was a strand of turquoise hair by the coffee table. She came to a realization all at once. Miku, her best friend, maybe more, her entire world, was dead. 

Luka, in despair, dropped onto her knees, trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. However, it was to no avail. She could not go on without Miku. The only step, Luka knew, was to avenge her death. She took out a small pen from the table, ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook, and wrote a to-do list with two words on it: AVENGE MIKU. She pulled out an old, musty phonebook, and wrote down the number of her other old friend. Under the number, she put her name: Kokone.


End file.
